Letters from Holly
by fairy milly
Summary: What if every officer had to write a letter to their family and friends incase something should happen to them on a mission. What would Holly Short’s say? set during TLC. chapter 8 is up at last :
1. Chapter 1

What if every officer had to write a letter to their family and friends incase something should happen to them on a mission

**I hope you like this fan fic. I have just put my other story up and decides to upload this at the same time. This however is during TLC. I hope you enjoy. **

**I don't own any of the characters from Artemis Fowl and I am not Eoin Colfer. Shame. **

**Summary: What if every officer had to write a letter to their family and friends incase something should happen to them on a mission. What would Holly Short's say?**

It was with tears in his eyes as Major Trouble Kelp opened up the filing cabinet and took out Holly Short's file from the LEPrecon section. He opened it and hundreds of report sheets fell out. Trouble smiled sadly, Holly's file contained more than his did and that was something. He picked up the sheets and put it all down on a table nearby.

Trouble was inside the large reference room in police plaza. The room contained files on everyone who had ever lived in the lower elements and was ordered by name and profession so as you may realise it was rather large. It's nickname was The Tardis, after the mudman programme, because it always seemed larger inside than the outside. Strange. Otherwise its full name was 'The Lower Elements Police Force File Reference and Technology Library' which was quite a mouth full so the name 'Tardis' stayed.

It had been built when the Fairies had first moved below ground and police plaza had been added onto it later on so officers could get there easily. Some people wondered why it still existed since computers had taken over. Well though Foaly assured everyone his system would never fail, there was always the problem of when he left, so it had been decided that all files should be kept on written record.

Each file contained a birth and death certificate and school or job document plus any criminal reports.

The largest files were always the ones from the LEP because each file contained the reports of every mission they had been sent on plus a copy of the e-forms the officers wrote. There was also one other thing in the files that every LEP officer and there families hope will never be taken out after a mission. It was this exact thing that Major Kelp was coming to collect. Normally officers didn't go into the library as there were librarians there to take care of the sorting, but this was a special cause. Major Kelp had been given permission to collect Holly's letters and to put her file finally alongside her fathers in the LEP deceased/missing in action believed dead section.

Holly had been gone for 2 years so far and though Trouble had never and never would give up hope that she would return, the courts had different ideas and so they waited for the 2 year time allowance for her to return they then pronounce her dead after missing in action.

Trouble took out an unusually large bundle of letters since most other officers only wrote one general letter to all their friends and family, though, trouble smiled again, Holly was…had been unlike most other officers.

_**X**_**Flashback**_**X**_

_Trouble was standing outside Haven primary school trembling about his first day. He noticed a young girl next to him also looking up at the large building but with a picture of determination on her face. Trouble decided to try and befriend her since she seemed to know where she was going, whereas he didn't. _

"_HI" said a nervous young trouble_

"_Hi" replied a confident looking girl_

"_wats your name?"_

"_Holly, yours is Rowen isn't it, I heard your mother shouting it" laughed the girl._

_Trouble blushed "I prefer to be called Trouble, Trouble Kelp. I'm going to get it changed when I graduate out of the LEP academy. I wanna be the one of the best like my dad."_

"_Kelp, Kelp KELP!" she shouted suddenly "my dad knows your father, they are on the same team as Majors. My fathers Major Short. I want to be in the LEP as well and I'm going to be the first girl every to be accepted into recon" she said proudly. _

_Trouble stared at her in awe. He didn't know how to reply to that so he just said "erm… cool. Its my first day today and I was wondering if you knew your way around?"_

_Holly looked at him curiously, he hadn't said anything against her being in recon which was unusal. She decided that he might turn out to be a good friend. "erm… well it's my first day too but I think there are teachers in the entrance to help us. Can err.. Can I sit next to you in our first class because I don't know anyone here"_

_Trouble relaxed slightly and smiled "sure. I know a few people who live in my area, I'll introduce you to them when we get inside, are you coming?"_

_Trouble started to walk forwards, all fear had disappeared now he realised that he had friends. The two new friends raced up the stone steps not realising that there friendship would last forever._

_**X**_**end of flashback**_**X**_

Tears were now fall in a steady stream down trouble's face as he put the Captain's file in its final resting place under the letter S next to Major Short. He took one more long look at her photo. It was taken on her first day and showed the same expression she had before every mission. Determination and a sparkle in her eye that made you have confidence in her and believed that she would never be able to fail.

He then watched as the drawer slid slowly and soundlessly back into place. He picked up the letters and walked out without a backward glance.

He had dry eyes by the time he arrived back at his office and was glad he hadn't met another officer along the way since he couldn't bear the humiliation though he doubted anyone would say anything. He slowly and carefully removed the string tied round to keep the letters together. The pile of letters were addressed to the following people:

Arty and co.

Foaly

Mrs Short

Root

Trubs

He smiled at Holly taking the advantage of not being around to call them there nicknames. He looked at the one to Mrs Short and Root, both of whom were dead. He wondered whether he should open his. He picked it up and stared at the writing on the front. After 20 minutes he decided not to open it and put it with a picture of himself and Holly at her last birthday in the lower elements. It had been so much fun partying the night away in the LEP training hall using all Foaly's latest disco technology. They had pretended to forget her Birthday so to make it a surprise and so after work when Holly went to beat up the punch bag she was given the shock of her life. Well you would have been shocked too if you'd had the whole LEP shouting and screaming HAPPY BIRTHDAY at you. That had been just before she had gone on that final mission.

**Well that's the first chapter done. Hope you liked it. All I need is 1 review and then I will upload the next part. I don't know whether to get Trouble to open his, but Foaly has something else to give him as well. Hope you enjoyed.**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is the second chapter. Thank you to ****Alphafoxtrot for your review. gives cyber chocolate. I hope you don't think this story is way tooo soppy. I promise it will get better further into the story.**** I am feeling guilty that I may not be able to update for a while after because I am going to a new boarding school and I don't know if I am able to get onto fanfic there. Hope you forgive me and still review because I won't update again until I have just 1 more review and when I can get to a computer that works. Review. **

Trouble picked up the letter to Foaly and walked down the hall to the ops booth. He hesitated for a moment then knocked on the door. It opened without a sound and Trouble entered. Though it was now over 2 years and a half since Holly had gone still a solemn looking centaur turned as he walked in. He hadn't taken it well and was still everyday on the mission to find her. Without a word between them Trouble handed Foaly the letter then turned to go and leave Foaly his privacy, but was stopped by foaly breaking the silence.

"are you going to the goodbye ceremony?"

If a LEPofficer went missing and was declared dead there was no body to recycle so instead they were given a goodbye ceremony by the river underground.

"I don't think Holly is gone so I don't need to say goodbye" and with that he turned and went to complete some more e-forms.

Foaly opened the letter.

pony boy,

Ummm. What to write? umm. Foaly ..um.. Thanks for being my friend..er.. Your equiptment has been great. We've had fun. OH DAMN I CANNOT DO ALL THE SOPPY STUFF. We've had a wicked time together. Do you remember my first day when you locked me in the tech cupboard because I said I preferred the koboi hover wings compared to your latest hummingbirds. Ha. And your face when I managed to escape. It was a classic. Or even better my first mission to round up those harmless group of kids who had strayed onto the surface that turned out to be 4 fully grown armed gnomes. See I told you I wouldn't let you live it down. Do you remember when you forgot it was my birthday and so made my card from an unused report card and gave me an artificial plant that by the way I had noticed it in the ops booth, I'm not that thick. Actually people always underestimate the cleverness of females. that's why males get found out if they lie. Though I must say it does go well on my phone table as a note holder. Don't forget to show the video. I have a few confessions to make though none of which are written in this letter. I just hope that if you do watch it I really don't return because I will be so humiliated so please wait 3 years before showing it if I'm only missing PLEASE. That video cannot be seen by anyone till then. I am trusting you, which maybe isn't a good idea.

Till then Goodbye

Love your old pal Holly Short.

Trouble looked at the remaining letters. Artemis was wherever Holly was so that was his letter discarded too. The thought of Artemis with Holly made him feel a pang of jealousy though he didn't know why since he and Holly were only good friends. He had however experienced this feeling once before but had shrugged it off as indigestion.

_**X**_**Flashback**_**X**_

_A 50 year old Holly came racing into the classroom and then after looking around made her way towards Trouble. _

"_Guess what, Guess what!!__"__ she shouted while jumping up and down in excitement._

"_I don__'__t know. Wat?__"__ asked Trouble_

"_ROWAN JUST ASKED ME TO GO TO THE DANCE WITH HIM__"_

_This was a shock for Trouble because he had been trying to work up the courage to ask her since he new about the dance which had been over 2 months ago. Now the coolest guy in school had asked her before him and no girl had been known to resist his charms, however he also had a reputation for dumping girls harshly once they had served their purpose of making him look good in front of his friends._

"_Holly are you sure you want to go with him, look at his reputation and I don__'__t want to see you get hurt__"_

_Holly however took this the wrong way._

"_why can you never just be happy for me. I don__'__t see any better offers coming my way. There__'__s always a problem with you. I thought you__'__d be happy for me.__"__ and Trouble watched as she ran from the room as fast as she had arrived. _

_**X**_**end of flashback**_**X**_

Trouble decided to put the other unopened letters back in her file. As he made his way back from the 'TARDIS room' he heard Foaly shouting at him from the Ops booth. He took the detour into the centaurs hideout.

"wats up?" he asked

"well I have Holly's 'confession video' if you want to see it?

Trouble pondered whether to watch it or not. He decided he would since Knowing Holly it wouldn't be too solemn.

"ok"

Foaly picked up the disk and set it to play.

**Sorry its short but I'm having writer's block. Do you want Trouble to open his letter? Btw have you realized that soon Holly will be back? Do you have any ideas for confessions Holly has to make? Please Review.**


	3. Chapter 3

Hi sorry its been such a long time

**What if every officer had to write a letter to their family and friends incase something should happen to them on a mission. What would Holly Short****'****s say?**

**Hi sorry its been such a long time. I would like to give a big thank you to all my reviewers as its been great to get back such a response. However I am sure more people could review because the number of people reading this is way above the reviews. But anyway I am dedicating these next chapters to these people: **

**Alphafoxtrot- heres the next chapter you asked for**

**Major Trouble- I am deciding whether or not to get you ..erm trouble to open his letter but its hard to not make holly sound soppy because she's not. Pleas tell me if I got her personality right in this chapter.**

**Gavrochelives-don't worry I was planning on doing just that**

**ht4eva-I can't resist puppy eyes..oh damn it I just can't not carry on.(double negative. Lol) this chapter is** **for the love of all that is good and pure in this world ******

**smile******** sorry I will stop talking now and let you read.**

The Video. 

*PING* went foaly's Mini microwave which made trouble jump just after he had made himself comfy infront of one of foaly's wide screens.

"sorry, I got bored while waiting for you to come along so I made popcorn, I know this isn't a movie but I was hungry ok?. Do you want one? There carrot flavour."

Trouble who was just about to put his hand in quickly drew it away.

"ewwwww"

Foaly just glared at him then pressed play and switched off the light so only a the white glow from the computers was left.

Holly appeared on the screen. She looked just as she had the last time trouble had seen her with her crew cut hair and slender figure. She was laughing and looked so happy and carefree.

"_**hehe, foaly don't you even know how to your own technology? Hahaha."**_

"_**hold on I haven't used this in a while"**_

Holly wondered off the screen.

"_**ok so now if I look through here, HOLLY GET BACK HERE!!!!"**_

"_**calm down" **_she appeared once again but this time dragging a chair behind her. _**"tell me how close to sit"**_

"_**left a bit, NO, right, oh dear go backwards. Ok there."**_

"_**cool now what happens?"**_

"_**you just look at it and speak or whatever and it will record."**_

"_**oh that seems funny, almost like I'm talking to myself."**_

"_**just get on with it" **_

"_**ok ok**__" __**holly stared at the screen, at something behind, then back again."**_

"_**um hi" **_she then erupted in fits of laughter

"_**WHAT!" **_shouted foaly's voice from off screen

"_**I'm talking to myself" **_she giggled.

"_**just get on with it."**_

"_**well then can you go, your not allowed to hear about my secret stash of carrots until I go which could never happen, and no peeking before hand ok?"**_

The sound of an annoyed huff came and then the sound of a slamming door.

"_**mmm alone in the opps booth I wonder what I can mess with," **_once again holly wandered off the screen.

"_**better not" **_she said as she sat down again

"_**well hi guys, I hope your ok. Please I beg you don't be sad, get with your lives and leave me as a distant memory. Well I told foaly I would confess everything on this video, this isn't true cus I dunno most of the confessions, I forgotten. Haha, I bet your sat there with popcorn, just foaly and trouble, trouble your staring at me with sad eyes and foaly you are fuming that I lied to you about making all confessions. **_

Foaly and trouble looked at each other in disbelief because that was exactly what was happening.

_**See I know better than you thought. Hehe. Ok foaly heres for you. My secret stash of organic carrots from the surface are in the metal box in my locker. The key is in my key box at home. I bet you had forgotten to look in the lockers didn't you. Well trouble also in there is a present for you but please don't open it until you have read my letter because you won't understand otherwise." **_

Holly looked sad suddenly and her eyes closed slowly. She then perked up again and was smiling suddenly.

"_**there's some other junk in there that you can do what you want with. Okay its confession time. About 2 years before this video was made we went on a mission. We went into that huge warehouse and trouble told me to stay put while he went in which was soooooo the wrong thing to do. You know that I can't stand back and watch others having fun. **_

Trouble choked on the popcorn he was eating. He had not found that mission 'fun'. He remembered exactly the memory she was referring to.

_**So I entered the building after you. I flew behind you then up to the metal walkway suspended above you. How was I to know it was unstable? Well it was me who knocked it causing it to fall on your head. Sorry. At least I rescued you. Though I did make you believe it was the criminals, hehe foaly told me they weren't there but to you he said they had fled after knocking you over. **_

Holly was now laughing. Trouble sat still staring at the screen, foaly whispered "sorry"

"_**Now I have a song, its soo sad but its linkin park so trubs you should know it haha. Remember our parties dancing to linkin park songs haha, and when you drank too much. Hold on a moment now how do I turn this player on, urm, ……………ah got it. When I heard it, i remembered a dream I had. It was weird. **_

_**"Leave Out All The Rest"**____  
__**But no one would listen  
Cause no one else cared**_

I dreamed I was missing  
You were so scared

_**So if your watching this I'm guessing I'm missing because as you know I told you I would never ever fail a mission. I'll still be out there somewhere fighting. Please don't ever give up on me.**_

_**After my dreaming  
I woke with this fear  
What am I leaving  
When I'm done here**_

_**I'll be back one day, I'll have to be to finish my story hehe**_

_**So if you're asking me  
I want you to know**__**And don't resent me  
And when you're feeling empty  
Keep me in your memory**_

When my time comes  
Forget the wrong that I've done  
Help me leave behind some  
Reasons to be missed

Leave out all the rest  
Leave out all the rest

_**Trouble now had tears running down his face though his expression was blank.**_

_**Don't be afraid  
I've taken my beating  
I've shared what I made**_

I'm strong on the surface  
Not all the way through  
I've never been perfect  
But neither have you

So if you're asking me  
I want you to know

"_**Let me just say it was brilliant to know you both, oh and foaly I want a new style of wings ready for me to test when I get back, and remember to wait for me to test them before hand haha. **_

_**When my time comes  
Forget the wrong that I've done  
Help me leave behind some  
Reasons to be missed**_

Don't resent me  
And when you're feeling empty  
Keep me in your memory

Leave out all the rest  
Leave out all the rest

_**Watch out, you haven't seen the last of me yet, I haven't even had chance to become Major yet like my dad, do you really thing I would go silently. If I go I have to go out with a BANG. Something that will be remembered for years to come. Haha.**___Trouble was now crying even more. "why oh why didn't I tell her!!!"

Foaly was confused, "tell her what?"

Trouble look almost mad "that i… i…i.."

Suddenly there was a crashing sound from outside the ops booth.

**Well theres my next chapter. Sorry its been so long. It depends whether I can get to a computer which doesn't block this website. I am at boarding school which is basically where you live at school during term time and go home during holidays and half-term. Please forgive me. I try to write as much as possible during school so as to upload more for you to read. Is that deal ok?**

**Well tough if its not, because that's the way it is. **

**Did I get Holly's personality right? Please review and thanks to those who read this and especially to those who give me wise words of wisdom back. **


	4. Chapter 4

Hey, since I'm going away again I'm am writing as many chapters as I can

**Hey, since I'm going away again I'm am writing as many chapters as I can. What I do for my reviewers. Well I am expecting more reviews. The more there are the more I will upload when I next get the chance. **

Trouble jumped. Stood up and opened the ops booth door to discover what the fuss going on outside was about. On the floor was none other than Grub his younger brother.

"hey bro, whats up?" noticing trouble's tear stained face.

"er…oh er nothing."

"well ok, anyway I came to tell you that chix is looking for you and its urgent, oh and I want a heater in my room. Its freezing."

Grub wasn't the sympathetic type.

Trouble made his way to his office and opened the door to find chix verbal already there and looking at the picture of trouble and holly.

"hey trubs, nice pic, hey there's a letter here upopened."

"GET OUT OF MY OFFICE …NOW!!!!" shouted Trouble. How dare chix just come in here he thought. Chix ran out of the room. He was sure he had never seen trouble so angry.

Trouble slumped down onto his chair.

"come-on man, get it together damn-it" he muttered to himself.

He picked up the letter and looked at holly's neat loopy writing. It was odd how holly was so messy yet her writing so pretty and delicate. Not like her at all.

He dropped the letter on the table as if it had burned him. He stood up and grabbed a set of keys out of the tray on his desk. He needed some time and air to cool off. No one stopped him but he could feel the stares of every LEP officer. No doubt Chix had told everyone by now. He couldn't understand why no one could leave him alone. It was infuriating.

He stepped out into the busy street outside. There were the usual protesters trying to get there 'innocent' children out of howlers keep. No Goblin was innocent in his mind.

"officer could you help me"

"sir my baby needs his blanket"

"he can't sleep without his teddy"

"my baby is innocent"

"why did you lock my son up?"

"is there anything…."

Trouble couldn't take it any more.

"IF YOU ALL DON'T MOVE AWAY FROM THIS AREA I WILL CHUCK YOU ALL INTO HOWLERS KEEP WITH YOU CHILDREN, UNDER THE ACT OF OBSTRUCTING AN OFFICER."

Everything seemed to come to a standstill. People stopped and looked. The traffic came to a sudden halt and it all went silent. You could have heard a pin drop.

Trouble took one look at everyone staring at him and walked quickly through the middle of the crowd who parted to let him through.

He didn't know where he was going, he just let his feet lead.

When he finally did stop he found himself outside Holly's small apartment. He stared and then walked up to the door. He took out the set of keys out of his pocket and let himself in. the air smelt damp and old. To his left was a small table with a plant covered in pieces of paper stuck on with paperclips. The rest of the room was left how it had always been. Books on the floor alongside chocolate wrappers, DVD cases, nutria-bar packets and remotes with there nuclear batteries falling out. These were in front of a sofa covered in cushions and blankets randomly about. The tv was on a small table. There was then a small kitchen separated from the main room by a breakfast bar. It was covered in use plates, bowls and cereal packets. Trouble had cleared away most of the rotting food in his last visit. Everything seemed eerily quiet. There was however a room that he had not dared to go in. it was her bedroom that was a door leading from the main living space. It was a small place with only 1 floor level, but if you were a female captain in the LEP that was all you could really afford. Trouble paused as he placed his hand on the door handle and was about to open the door when someone banged on the door.

Trouble want to the front door and peered through the tinted glass. He could just make out the shape of a centaur. He opened the door slowly to reveal Foaly on the other side, he barged his way past Trouble and made his way towards the tv.

"i think there's something you have to see." He said as he crossed the room.

He put the remote back together and switched on the tv. FIN (fairy international news) appeared on the screen. An elf news reporter was standing outside what appeared to be police plaza.

"_hello, breaking news._

_Commander Trouble Kelp only a few moments ago burst out of police plaza and threatened some innocent bystanders. Here to talk to us is is Mrs Blaze whose son was recently put in howlers keep for being suspected of being part of the bwa-kell rebellion. Hello Mrs Blaze, can you please tell us what you witnessesed just minutes ago?"_

"_hello, well I was just walking past on my way home from the grocery store when the famous Commander started shouting at us. He threatened to take us all to howlers peak, and oh I was scared out of me skin. My poor baby who is innocent was locked up by that man, he just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. I don't believe such a man should be acting commander if he treats innocent bystanders like that."_

"_thank you. We have not been able to find Mr Kelp to ask him why, and nor will anyone give a statement from the LEP. However it is believed by many of his supporters that he is still suffering from the loss of his colleague and close childhood friend Holly Short, who was only recently pronnouned officially missing in action and dead. Holly short who…"_

Foaly turned off the screen. Trouble was staring at the black screen where Holly's picture had been only moments before.

"I'm sorry mate, I tried to stop them, but they wouldn't have it."

"its ok" trouble said in a quiet voice. "I shouldn't have gone or lost my temper like that. Commander root … he…he wouldn't have lost his temper."

"common Trouble, I still believe in you and so do many others. Just go home and you'll feel better in the morning. It's all been a big upset today with the letters and the video. Did you open your letter?"

Trouble paused for a moment, staring into space, then very quietly said.

"no"

**hope you like it. I'm finding it hard to really get the characters right. Well that review button is just waiting to be pressed so go ahead. **


	5. Chapter 5

6 months later

6 months later.

2 ½ years after holly has gone 

Trouble was standing in front of holly's locker. He had her key in his hand and the room had been blocked off as it was the girls changing room. He had had to get permission to go in and all the females in the building had to be told the day before.

Trouble put in the key and turned the lock. Inside was the civilian clothes Holly had worn into work 2 ½ years ago. There was also a metal locked box. He guessed knowing holly it would be one of Foaly's special unbreakable boxes that could not be opened by any existing tool. He decided to take it back to his office.

Once there he first typed in holly's birthday on the electronic number and letter pad. It gave a sharp ear piercing beep that could only be heard by fairies. He then used his birthday, her dads and her mums. No none of them opened the box. He typed in all the names he could think of. Still the box stayed tightly shut. After an hour all trouble had achieved was a headache. Truly frustrated he called on Foaly's assistance.

Foaly took one look at the number written on the top, went back to the ops booth and returned with a small gadget. He fixed it to the keypad and the small screen came to life. One word flashed on the screen.

Major Trouble Kelp.

He had used every name apart from his own. He watched as the locks clicked undone and the lid opened. Inside there was a few oddments. Foaly took out his carrots and immediately started to eat them.

"ewww they are almost 3 years old" exclaimed Trouble.

"ahh I know but she put them in a preservative I was working on. These were put in the 1st and last working lot. They will last for at least a decade if not two." Foaly enjoyed his carrots even more knowing that he had baffled trouble once again.

Trouble looked inside and found a box full of old photos, cards and jewellery that she'd obviously been given, had treasured them, but had never worn. At the bottom of the box was the item that most interested trouble. It was a wrapped present that had 'for trouble' written on the outside. He unwrapped it and discovered a box with a small music memory card inside. He put it into is music player and out came the sound of people moving, then trouble's voice saying.

"This is 'first sight of love'"

Then the sound of guitars and eventually the sweet sound of Holly's voice. It was a recording of a concert they did in there first year at the academy. Holly was vocals, trouble was guitar, and hazel had been on the keyboard and ash on drums. He wrote the songs and holly had always helped him to put music to the words. Occasionally music they made he put words to. It depended what the mood was on the days they spent together.

He had never heard this. He had asked someone to record it, but the recorder had been broken when it was dropped. Somehow it must have been fixed.

"Holly spent years trying to fix that recorder. It was the last of its kind and not even I could change the format. The only way to get the sound off it was to have it repaired. It took a long time, but once fixed she asked me to put it onto the music memory card. It was going to be a present for you for your next birthday, but she wasn't able to give it to you. I promised I wouldn't tell you, and for Holly I will always keep a secret because I know what happens if I tell." Foaly explain while rubbing a faint scar where Holly had once thrown a DVD case at him when he had told Chix that she loved him that wasn't true. Of course Chix would never take no for an answer.

_**X**_**Flashback**_**X**_

_Holly was standing on the stage. She and the others were testing the sound for the technical rehearsal. She had a grin that was spread all over her face. She was doing what she loved, in the place she had dreamed about since she was a little girl. The Academy. She and Trouble couldn't have there good moods destroyed by anything. _

"_Ok Holly lets take it from the top"_

"_Whatever you like Troub" holly laughed "which song first?"_

"_When I wake?" Trouble questioned_

"_Alright whatever" holly laughed._

_She cleared her throat and counted in the beats._

"_That day I walked down the street,_

_I saw you for the first time,_

_It was as though I had just been woken,_

_From a never ending nightmare._

_I never imagined love could feel this way,_

_Baby tell me you're here to stay._

_When I woke it was your eyes I saw,_

_I will defy every law_

_I just need you to be here_

_I just need you to be near._

_When I wake_

_When I wake." Holly sang_

"_Great Hol's, brill" Trouble loved hearing her sing._

"_No I think it's you who should be congratulated on these amazing songs. Where do they all come from?"_

_Trouble blushed "oh here and there" _

_He wasn't about to tell her that many of the songs were written about her._

_**X**_**end of flashback**_**X**_

"Have you read her letter yet?" asked Foaly bringing Trouble out of his day-dream.

"I can't, I dunno why though." He looked away from Foaly.

"You're not going to be able to move on until you have. She may come back, but she'll understand if 2 ½ years is long enough. Even if we do discover her the probability is that she won't have made it."

Foaly didn't really believe this, but he saw no other way to get his friend back. In fact he was following a new stronger lead about where and when they may appear, but having read some of the old warlock scriptures, it was very rare if they would reappear this side of the decade or even the century in some cases.

Trouble was past tears.

"Ok. I think its time I did, but I'll do it after my duty when I go home."

"Trouble, it's already after your shift. Go home now, read the letter and get some rest at the same time. You look shattered, you've been doing too much overtime."

"yes _mother_ whatever you say" Trouble said sarcastically.

"no need to be rude. Now I have work to do. Do what you want."

With that Foaly walked out the room.

Trouble picked up the photo frame. Since the episode with Chix he now kept the letter behind the photo. He took out the letter, put on his LEP jacket, and made his way home. He sat on his comfy sofa and then opened the letter.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys, I know I promised that I would have a new chapter up by today, however circumstances have occurred which have meant I have not been able to.**

**Sorry that I got people's hopes up.**

**Please forgive me.**

**I need help so if anyone has any ideas they would be much appreciated.**

**Signed fairy milly**

**p.s. to hopefully help I am putting up a new story which I hope will relive me of some of the shame I feel having broken this promise.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I was only joking btw, I wasn't going update but then suddenly I had a brain wave. I think it was the music I was listening to. It gave me hope to write this delicate chapter. If I've go it totally wrong please tell me and I will redo it. This chapter is short (no pun intended) it is only holly's letter. Will update next as soon as I can. ITS MY BIRTHDAY SOON on the 18****th**** of NOVEMBER. Can't wait. **

**sorry I will let you read. Bye for now. I love my reviewers. Maybe that was too much info. *friend locks her in the broom cupboard so to stop her writing***

Dear trouble,

This must be the hardest thing I've ever had to do and in our line of work that's saying something. Well where do I start? Thank you for always being there for me. You and Foaly are probably the only people in haven that trust with my life. Maybe that isn't the best thing however.

OK here's the hard part. I don't know when you will read this. For I know now I could be 150 years old and have 5 screaming kids. For all I know now is that I have to tell you how I feel at this moment in time. **(a/n I managed to escape haha. Anyway this letter was written about a year before she went missing so nothing has changed much)**

I know I am writing this after I've been in the LEP for several years but I never had time you know. I'm avoiding the subject. The real reason is that I writing this letter to you to tell you my true feelings which I think would be relevant at the … OH FOR GODS SAKE I'M BABBLING the truth is that I like you trouble kelp. A lot. I wouldn't be able to carry on if anything happened to you. This is a lie I don't like you I love you and I would die if anything happened to you. I've lost the commander who I saw as a father figure or so my doctor told me. Apparently the reason I love you is that I need to feel that someone will protect me and love me back. But I don't need a doctor to tell me that I couldn't go on without you. I have liked you since I joined the force. Your smile the first time I met you made me weak at the knees.

That all said and done now if I haven't told you this and your reading about this for the first time I think I was a complete fool for not having told you. I hate to admit that I am scared in the first time in my life to tell you.

Well I think that's all I can say. Goodbye trouble. It is you I miss the most when I'm away. i understand that you don't probably feel the same but, I have now told you and, well goodbye.

Forever Holly Blossom Short


	8. Chapter 8

**HEY GUYS, I'M BACK. I am sooooooooo sorry for not updating. I have had the worst case of writers block and a little thing called laziness. Please forgive me. I am also having to work hard for my a levels so I do have an excused. ******** anyway, I hope you like what I've written and thankyou sooooooo much to all my reviewers. I love your support and without you I would not have bother carrying on. **

**Thanks go to (in no specific order): **

Alphafoxtrot

Major Trouble

Gavrochelives

ht4eva

secilmis yazar

good ol country girl

Missy Werecat

Coco96

xXBeetle Of DestinyXx

Lady of Spring Rain

silver starlight serpant

**now on with the show…..**

Trouble woke up, he was still on the sofa, and he hadn't realized how tired he was so with all the emotion he had somehow drifted into unconsciousness with the picture of him and Holly flying through the air, in his head.

It was funny; he could smell Holly's perfume. Odd he thought, he then realized that she must have sprayed the letter with it which was now stuck to the side of his face. He had commented on it on her first day. It had been her mothers favourite and Holly always said it made her feel like a child with all the memories of hugging her mother so she wore it all the time. It made her feel oddly close to her mum. Trouble loved it and had bought her a bottle of it for one of her birthdays.

He put the letter up to his nose, closed his eyes and took another deep breath in.

Suddenly there was a loud banging at his door. He opened the door to reveal, none other than his little brother Grub.

Trouble groaned, that was all he needed.

"Good Morning Trouble!!" He said in an excited voice. "Foaly said you hadn't been to work and that you might need cheering up, so I brought over a your fav dvd, you know, 'lock and load' the one about those fairy kidnappers and the undercover LEP team, I got the extended version, I brought drinks and snacks and like everything as you're the one with the wide screen. Oh I also invited loads of people over."

Trouble just stared at Grub in disbelief, Grub himself was bad enough, but his friends as well was just the last straw, not to mention the fact that his flat looked a bomb sight. Grub followed his gaze around the flat.

"oh mummy warned me about this, so I brought reinforcements"

He stepped aside to reveal, Lili Frond, it was a nightmare that just got worse, trouble just hoped that at some point he would wake up, as Lili and Grub pushed past him.

**4 hours later……**

Trouble sat in a daze on the sofa. He had been given a magazine then ordered to sit still and behave by Lili. The past 4 hours seemed like a blur as he had watched Grub, Lili and their team clear up his flat in record time. The last time he had tried he had given up after 4 whole days. Normally he was a very orderly elf, but these past years had changed him. He grabbed a piece of paper and a pen from his desk and started writing down numbers. Holly had been away for almost 3 years now, it gave him a headache just thinking about it. As he threw the pen and paper down a whoosh of air passed him, and the offending items were gone.

"Trouble we're done!!!!!" Grub was stood in the doorway, completely out of breath.

Trouble gasped as he looked around his house. It was actually tidy, and not just that, but all the surfaces were shiny.

"All ready for your party!" Trouble turned on his brother.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY???!!!" he shouted.

"Um well we invited some people over. Foaly, Ash, Doodah, Mulch, Lili, Amber, Jasper, b.t.w. (**A.N. this means By The Way in case you didn't know ********) **did you know that Jasper and Amber are engaged!"

Trouble yawned in answer.

"Anyway Lear is coming, Marielle, Morgan, Kai …." His list continued and though he lost count Trouble realised there was over 30 people arriving at his house in an hour who were expecting to have a great time. Grub also informed him that they all intended on staying the night as none of them could go home drunk. Fairies were of course not allowed to drink human alcohol, but that wasn't to say they hadn't created their own version which caused the same symptoms, however which didn't have the same consequences. Trouble sighed. If his brother had already planned this then there was no point in arguing as it wouldn't change anything apart from the amount of time he had to prepare himself. He then remembered Holly's letter. What would she say if she saw him like this before a party? She wouldn't want him to mope. This night he was going to enjoy himself, for Holly. "that sounds so clichéd." He muttered

"what was that Trouble?" asked Grub

"um, I'm going to get changed" he replied.

"oh good"

An hour later the doorbell rang. It revealed a few people all holding random bottles and food.

After another hour his flat resembled one big sleepover. Rugs and cushions covered the floor, while the girls were organising a massive buffet. He had to admit that it was sort of…well fun!

After yet another hour Trouble was drunk and so were most of his guests. They decided it was time to watch the movie, before anything got too out of hand. Each person grabbed a plate of food and all made themselves comfy on the cushions. This was a tradition in the academy, and every so often someone held a massive sleepover for their LEP friends. This and also the normal music and dancing were popular throughout. Not many LEP officers opted for the human parties of going out to clubs, getting hammered then going home in an ambulance. This had the perfectly good reason of being because no LEP officer stayed as such after this. Trouble and Holly had been lucky more than once, but then were was the fun without a little risk.

Trouble fell asleep half listening to the movie and half thinking of Holly. He slowly fell into a dream world where he and Holly were reunited and so the night continued…..

**I know I have said this before but I will try ****to update soon. I have an idea for the next chapter and if there are anymore snow days, IN ENGLAND!!!!!!!, I will diffidently be writing more as there are only so many snowball fights I can have. Lol. Keep review ******** thankyou xxx **


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: i (sadly) do not own Artemis fowl, if i did i probably wouldn't be writing this... i do not own the characters - Holly, Trouble, Foaly, Lilli, chix, grub, and any i have failed to write down. However i do own some of the characters, their the uninportant ones though.**

'We are the champions my friends and we'll keep on fighting till the end, we are the champions we are the champ…..'

With a loud CRASH, Trouble tripped over a sleeping body straight into the buffet table. Trouble groaned, he was covered in left over food. He then heard a small voice.

"Trouble, Trouble are you there? Troubbllleeee, hold on where's the loudspeaker switch. Maybe I'll try this switch…..TROUBLLLE!!!" shrieked the voice causing groans from most of the hungover fairies.

Trouble grabbed his phone and went to his room, trying not to trip over anyone else.

"hello?" he asked

"hey troubs, I thought you would have been up by now, aren't you the early sort of bird?"

"hahaha, Foaly, I have a headache I am not in the mood to here your jokes."

"you never are, anyway that wasn't a joke"

"what are you on about?? My brains not working"

"maybe it's in…major Trouble, HAHAHAHAHAAAA" Foaly's laughter filled the phone

"that is not funny, anyway you can't use that joke since I've been commander, anyway, I thought you were here last night!"

"you must have been drunker than I thought, I was but I left after an hour, I had work to do. Oh yer by the way, about work, the reason I was ringing was about well…. Erm I want you to stay calm ok."

"Foaly when you say that it worries me!"

"ok well it's about Holly."

"just spit it out ponyboy and fast!" Trouble was now on the edge of his seat.

"oy, if you.."

"FOALY…"

"ok, ok, the island in limbo, it's coming back, I'm just trying to work out exactly where, don't get excited, it's a small chance but, Holly might be still alive.

Trouble dropped the phone and ran to the copboard. He pulled on a tracksuit and ran as fast as he could out of the house and to police plaza.

**hi guys, sorry this story is taking a long time, but i have exams and coursework, and a drama practical 2morrow. i'm doing my best, writing ideas as they come but, it takes alot to find time to write them out. **

**i promise to write more soon. please keep reviewing, i am most grateful for my faithful reviewers. i hope to move on with all of my stories, i'm biased with this one. **

**hope you enjoyed this short part, next time....will Holly be the same person when she gets back, will she still like trouble, will she get back without anymore problems. tune in next time to find out**

**cheerio for now:)**


End file.
